


A Special Debriefing - A Stucky Fanfiction

by Fabulous_N_Cynical



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Biting, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gay Bucky Barnes, Homosexuality, LGBTQ Character, Love Bites, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Queer Character, Showers, Smut, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulous_N_Cynical/pseuds/Fabulous_N_Cynical
Summary: Steve essentially returns from a mission back to his apartment where his boyfriend, Bucky. Bucky is asleep when Steve comes back, so he instead showers but gets surprised by Bucky who is more than happy to have him back after two weeks.I wasn't sure on a name for this piece so I just went with a random suggestion from a friend. If you can provide an alternative, please feel free to comment it. My first fan fic, by the way!





	

Blood soaked armour, bruised skin, and an exhausted mind. All resultant of the mission that took place prior to Steve returning home. Instead of changing out of his suit and showering after the mission, he instead went home and left Sam and Wanda to arrange which mission the team would undertake next. Hopefully, one that wouldn't last two weeks next time. He just wanted to go home. 

He steadily climbed up the short flight of stairs of the tower block that he lived in. After he unlocked the door of his apartment, he walked through the hallway, admiring the art on his walls and removing his helmet and a layer of armour before finding his boyfriend, Bucky, asleep on the couch. Bucky hadn't gone on any missions recently as it was found that some were stressful and thus he would stay at home and learn about the modern day or practice relaxation therapies. Steve already had the money of course so he never required a job but he would offer help when required, grateful for how supported he was. 

Though he had missed his partner, Steve decided that he wouldn't wake Bucky given that sleep was such a rare occurrence for someone who suffered from frequent night terrors. Instead, he simply stroked Bucky's long, brown hair, careful not to wake him before removing the half-full, cup of cold coffee from Bucky's metallic hand that he must have fallen asleep holding, then pouring it down the drain and placing it in the sink to clean later. Steve then grabbed one of the blankets thrown over the adjacent couch and put it over Bucky to keep him warm as it was mid-winter. He looked peaceful. Steve smiled; the calmness of Bucky's breathing, the simple rise and fall of his chest with each breath was one of the things Steve found cute, despite it being an involuntary process. He also noticed that there were roses in a cream vase on the dining table, perhaps Bucky had got them for Steve? 

Afterwards, he turned back to hallway before entering the bedroom to remove the rest of his clothing, finding the occasional bullet lodged within the armour. This, of course, wasn't a surprise to him as he had gotten used to the idea of being shot at long ago. With each layer removed, the pile on the bedroom floor grew - he was far too tired to organise it at the time. Standing naked, he stood with occasional cuts and bruises across his sculpted body with a white towel around his waist. He then crossed the hallway into the bathroom without locking the door behind him. After turning on the shower and hanging up his towel on a hook by its door, he entered, enveloping himself in the warm water as a way to heat up from the cold temperatures outside that he had walked in from. 

Under the pouring water, Steve then spent several minutes removing any small shards of glass that had made their way through his armour and into his skin. The shards were only a couple of millimetres thick so he hadn't felt any pain with them, let alone notice when they were first embedded thanks to his serum. Once that was done, he then began washing with shower gel that smelled of an assortment of fruity scents, that stung a little in the cuts on his torso from which there had been glass; nothing more than an inconvenient itch rather than putting him in any pain. He then began washing his hair, distracted by occasional thoughts of life before. Whilst allowing the pouring water to wash the shampoo out of his short, blond hair, the avenger unexpectedly felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest from under his arms - Bucky! 'Why didn't you wake me up when you got back Steve? I missed you.' Bucky grinned, releasing Steve from his grip to turn around. Still half stunned, Steve responded 'Well you have such trouble sleeping, I thought I'd let you enjoy it while it lasted.' The now naked man grinned, 'Well I get to spend more time with you when I'm awake.' Steve blushed and kissed the brunet on the forehead as he brushed the hair from his face and behind his ears. Bucky stepped in closer, touching noses with Steve, stroking his left, vibranium arm along Steve's chest. The chill of it gave Steve a shiver at first, but the kiss that followed warmed his heart as Bucky pressed his lips against his, closing him further into the corner of the shower by pinning his right leg between Steve's. 'Buck wait,' Steve pulled away 'I just got back. Let's take things slow.' He said. 

'I'm sorry, I just missed you so much.' Bucky answered, gazing into Steve's eyes as the water now descended onto both men. 

'I missed you too, Bucky.' Steve responded before the two began showering together, helping each other. Without Bucky joining Steve on his missions, it became increasingly apparent how much they needed each other, though they knew that keeping Bucky from the battlefield was key in his recovery. 'So how was the mission?' Bucky asked as Steve massaged shampoo into this boyfriend's locks from behind him. 'The usual. Gun shots from every direction, people trying their hardest to put you in the ground.' Bucky turned around, 'Sounds fun.' he replied as he leant his head back to let the water rinse the shampoo from his hair. 'We can probably get dried now.' He suggested. 

'Agreed.' Steve added, his lips curling a smile. 

As they both left the shower, Steve noticed the pile of clothes on the bathroom floor that Bucky must have quietly stripped out of before sneaking in. He then grabbed his towel, noticing that Bucky must have forgotten to grab one for himself first. 'Here, have mine.' He said as he extended his arm out to Bucky with the towel. 'Thanks.' He muttered back, half winking as he began drying his hair. After they had both finally dried and began to leave the room, Steve threw the towel over his left shoulder, with his right arm around Bucky. The two then proceeded to the bedroom to get changed. Through entering the door, Bucky came out from Steve's arm and grabbed his hand before guiding him towards the bed with a suspicious glimpse in his eyes. 'Come on Bucky, it's cold, we should get changed.' Steve suggested, but Bucky had other plans. After turning on the bedside lamp, he then pulled Steve underneath the white bedsheets. The bed was warm, suggesting that Bucky had turned on an electric blanket of some sort earlier. He then slid down the bed by an inch or so, so that he could hug around Steve's torso whilst nestled into his left arm. Steve felt another chill across his chest from Bucky's metal arm. 'Sorry.' Bucky smirked, noticing the cold touch it gave, even so, he continue to tighten his grip around his lover, with his second arm reaching under Steve's back. 'I missed you.' Bucky repeated, planting kisses on Steve's jawline. 'Is something wrong, Bucky? You seem somewhat distant.' Steve asked, concerned. Bucky was silent. 'Bucky?' Steve prompted, as he moved his position so that he was lying on his side and facing Bucky, still naked under the white covers. 'I not sure,' Bucky replied, 'I just don't know what to do with myself when you're not here and when I'm not on missions with you.' Steve blushed, despite being slightly saddened. 'I just worry that I'm gonna lose you again.' Bucky added, smoothly sliding his hand down Steve's face. Steve took a moment in regards with what to say, so he instead just moved in closer, leaning further towards Bucky with their eyes fixated. 'I will never leave you Bucky,' he finally blurted out, 'I love you; I'm with you till the end of the line.' Steve smirked, 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' He finished before throwing his arm around Bucky's waist to get a better grip before passionately locking lips with him. Their kiss was stopped half way through however as Bucky couldn't stop smiling throughout, with his cheeks bright red. 'I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you too, Steve.' He added before pushing Steve into his back and leaning on top of him, pressing their muscled chests together. 

Bucky then began lightly tracing his hand along Steve's torso again as he leant into to passionately kiss him whilst pinning the silver arm against the headboard. Steve didn't know how to react; so he did nothing but kiss back. Before Steve could really process it, he felt something pressing against his stomach; the naked man's erection. Again, Steve pulled away, pausing a moment or so to admire Bucky. His face, his physique, his personality - everything about him made Steve feel safe and at home like when they were younger. Smiling at Bucky, he threw the bed sheets down the bed and pushed Bucky upright so that his legs were arched over Steve's stomach with his back straight, making his body all the more available for Steve to gaze at. He grabbed at Bucky's torso, feeling his six pack with his hands, analysing the occasional scars located across it. Then he slid is hand further south before gripping Bucky's erection tightly in his right hand. Caught by surprise, Bucky melted at his partner's touch before gasping and throwing his head back. As Steve tugged the penis in his hand gently, he began increasing the pace and grip, before slipping his arms around Bucky's thighs and pulling him closer. Holding it away from his face, Steve turned up to Bucky and stared into his eyes, waiting for indication. Bucky nodded, entrusting Steve with the control. Lightly stroking it, Steve then ran his tongue down the base of Bucky's cock before twirling it around the tip and finally swallowing it whole. As Bucky groaned, he grabbed Steve's head to further enter his mouth, feeling Steve's nose eventually push up against the small amount of pubic hair above his penis. Steve then released Bucky from his mouth before grabbing his erection once more to jerk whilst continuing to lick the tip. 

Realising that Steve was doing all the work, Bucky came downwards to kiss Steve. He stroked his cheek and smirked before licking down his neck. Steve was then filled with ecstasy as Bucky slowly bit and sucked at his neck, leaving teeth marks and love bites. As red bruises across Steve's throat increased, Bucky would go further downwards, applying even more love bites across his collar bone and upper chest. This was Bucky's way of branding Steve, letting others know that Steve belonged to him, and only him. He then ceased the biting and lick down the rest of Steve's torso before finding that he too was visibly excited. Bucky then gripped the blond's penis as he had done previously and aggressively swallowed, bobbing his head up and down the erect cock. As Bucky continued to edge Steve into his mouth, he heard the lover groan 'Fuck, Bucky I missed the way you did that!' as he shook in pleasure. 

'Language.' Bucky said, smirking at Steve as he paused from providing pleasure which made Steve thrust upwards as a way of suggesting that he wasn't yet done. 'You think I'm done?' Bucky asked, devilishly biting his lower lip.' Steve winked, anxiously anticipating what Bucky would do next. Throwing himself back up the bed to be adjacent from Steve, Bucky invaded his mouth again, tasting his saliva as they locked their hands together which Bucky threw against the headboard. Bucky then urged him to readjust the pillows for him to rest against and allow a greater angle as Bucky slid back down the bed and pushed apart Steve's legs. He then reached into one of the bedside drawers and pulled out a bottle of lubricant before generously lavishing several of the fingers on his left hand. The lubricant made the metal ridges along his hand shimmer in the light, contributing to the intimidating threat that it made towards Steve. Bucky stood on his knees between Steve's legs, gliding his right hand along Steve's inner thigh, sparing a look to him to make it sure it was okay. Steve nodded. Consequently, Bucky complied, slowly inserting two of his cold metallic figures into Steve which made him shiver. Whether it be from the coldness of the vibranium or the pleasure of anal stimulation, Bucky did not care - he simply wanted to please Steve. Once the fingers had fully entered, Bucky began retracting them and returning again as the speed sharply increased, causing Steve to let out a yelp each time Bucky struck his prostate. Bucky then pushed up Steve's hips to get a better angle as he entered a third finger whilst Steve jerked his penis. 

Eventually, after struggling to indicate Bucky to halt, Steve pushed himself up onto his knees, thus causing Bucky's fingers to escape from him. He then threw his arms around Bucky, to simply look at him again, feeling so secure in his presence. 'Are you ready, stud?' Bucky questioned Steve. 'Of course.' Steve laughed before gently grabbing Bucky from the chin and planting a small kiss on his face which Bucky scrunched at. With that, Steve let himself fall backwards onto the bed and reached into the bedside drawer and threw a box of condoms at Bucky. Bucky removed one of the condoms and tore the packet open with his teeth before spitting the plastic corner of the packaging out. He then placed it on the tip of his erection before sliding it down the shaft to its base. Then he additionally applied lubrication to both his cock and his lover's ass. Steve then edged his legs open to reveal himself whilst he licked his lips in anticipation. He looked up to the ceiling as he felt both of Bucky's hands press against his hips as the Winter Soldier entered him. The girth of and shape of Bucky's penis allowed much more efficient pleasure than fingers - and Bucky made this statement known. Both men would scream with every thrust of their aligned hips that smashed together; causing Steve's legs to involuntarily wrap around Bucky. Both bit at each other's necks with their arms around each other, panting desperately despite the enhanced abilities that their serums had granted them. Bucky then slid his arms up the sides of Cap's chest and along his arm pits until their hands reached which Bucky again pushing against the headboard. Both were filled with such arousal that they could barely find each other's lips and instead clashed in a sloppy kiss. 'Steve!' Bucky groaned, 'I can't last much longer!' 

'How about we switch?' Cap managed to croak amidst their love making. Bucky didn't answer, instead he pushed his hands underneath Steve's back and pulled him up. The two once more exchanged saliva before Steve switched places with and pushed Bucky onto his knees, facing the headboard. Steve this time, got out a condom and rolled it down his throbbing erection. Standing proudly, he glistened it in lube before doing the same to Bucky's ass. Steve leant over him and slowly began penetrating in and out of Bucky. As it first slid in, Bucky let out another large scream, and again when he felt one of Steve's hands grip his cock from behind and begin to stroke it whilst pummeling him from behind. He then felt Steve slow down in his thrusts as the second hand caressed his muscles. Steve then pulled Bucky upright and continued to pulsate inside him as one hand tightly gripped around Bucky chest with the other around his throat. Bucky's panting continued and intensified with the restriction of oxygen, but that was exactly how he liked it. Turning his head around, Bucky began kissing Steve again before he started having his earlobe and then his throat bit. Bucky could then tell that Steve was close too as his pacing had increased again and as he had pushed Bucky back down. 'Fuck, Steve. Please, fuck me harder!' Bucky shouted. In response, Steve scrunched up some of Bucky's hair into a fist to pull him backwards yet keep him fixed down. 'Harder!' Bucky again shouted. 'I am, Buck!' Steve shouted as he adjusted his position, pushing Bucky further into the pillows as he violently thrusted into Bucky's ass whilst still pulling his hair back, causing Bucky to break down into a mess of sweat and pleasure. Steve continued, however, building closer to his climax. 'Buck, flip over, will ya?' He asked, to which Bucky complied, despite the glee that he had been plagued with. 

As he flipped over onto his back, he remembered to remove his condom, knowing that he too would be reaching climax soon. Steve stood over his boyfriend and continued to thrust after reentering his boyfriend. 'Bucky, I love you. Fuck!' He again reminded him which was followed by an unholy scream as pulled out of Bucky and removed his condom before reaching his point of orgasm that shot across Bucky's chest and face, whom he almost collapsed on top of. Every nerve in Steve's body fired, causing him to partially black out as he leant over Bucky who was also close. As the two passionately kissed more, Bucky felt and intensity building up in him until he too as he jerked his cock until he shot his cum across his face, as well as Steve's. 

'That was amazing...' Bucky panted, flipping onto his side to face Steve. 

'Didn't know that going away made you miss me so much.' Steve smiled. 

'Of course I would.' Bucky grinned back as he pulled the bed sheets back over them before they both fell asleep in each other's embraces.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, which I am relatively proud of. Any feedback, negative or positive would be appreciated though please be civil. If prompted enough, I may write more pieces or continue this one. I believe that I fixed most errors though please point them out whether they be in regards to grammar or in relation to the MCU.
> 
> Some spellings may be different, such as 'armour' from 'armor' as I am British, so hopefully you can look past that.
> 
> Any discrimination, such as homophobia, will be removed.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at the following link:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fabulous-n-cynical
> 
> You can also follow me on Wattpad where I will also publish these fanfictions and possibly other work:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Fabulous_N_Cynical


End file.
